


More than Just Swimming

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Series: Swimming AU [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Dex, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is the first transgender swimmer in the Olympics and its a fight before he even gets to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I think I fucked up the timing i don't know when Dex graduates? lets just pretend that he's still swimming for Samwell (Or he just graduated) before Tokyo 2020 happens.

William had never done anything like this before, as soon as he stepped behind the table camera’s flashed and there was shouting. He calmly took his place and took a drink of the water provided, a deep breath and then he looked up. He knew didn’t have to call on people all he had to do was answer the questions and smile, then this would be done, he could go to bed, tomorrow would be a new day. 

“William, what’s it like knowing you’re the first transgender athlete to qualify for the Olympics?” William knew this would be the first question, he still didn’t have a set answer for it but took a deep breath and he started. 

“I’m still trying to process that I’m going to the Olympics right now,” he knew this whole conference was about the fact that he was trans, that he would be swimming in the Olympics, that he was the first, but he didn’t like it. 

“William what do you say to the people who don’t like that you’ll be representing the United States?” Will could almost laugh, he hadn’t expected that but he would have to deal with the transphobes sooner or later.

“I swam at the Olympic trials, I swam the fastest so I get to go to the Olympics. I’m sure there are people out there who don’t like that there are gay men and women on Olympic teams just like there are people that don’t like that there are people of color on the Olympic teams. That’s too bad for them. We are the best the country has, and now more than ever the country is being represented accurately. The United States isn’t made up of a bunch of White straight Cisgender, that is not transgender, people.”

“There are groups on the internet, particularly mothers, who feel it’s not fair to have you swim because their children are bound to ask about your uh-” 

“My scars,” and the reporter nodded causing William to sigh “Don’t let your kids watch swimming then, or make up something, I don’t care, I’m here to swim, what parents tell their children means very little to me.” it was a bad answer and William knew it, he was losing his temper but he just wanted to sleep it had been a long day. 

“William do you think you’ll inspire young transgender children?”

“I’m not sure, like i said, i’m just here to swim and while I hope to make the path for transgender athletes smoother that’s not why I’m doing this. I’m here to swim as fast as I can and I don’t plan on loosing sight of that.” 

When the person in charge announced just one more question William breathed a sigh of relief, he could stand one more question then he would get to sleep. 

“William, in 2016 the IOC said they would let transgender athletes compete in the Olympics, why didn’t you make your move then?” 

William almost laughed but he took a breath and looked the reporter in the eye “I wasn’t fast enough.” 

“Follow up, was it because the testosterone hadn’t enhanced your performance yet?” but the question was swallowed up in the moving of chairs, and Dex being led out of the room but he heard it, and he knew, now more than ever, This Olympics would be more than just him swimming. He had all sorts of battles he’d have to fight.


End file.
